livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Josh and Liv (relationship)
Josh and Liv is the friendship pairing between Josh Willcox and Liv Rooney. The two are close friends and were co-stars on Voltage. Josh played Garrison, Liv's character, Tess' love interest. They are portrayed by Lucas Adams and Dove Cameron. Moments Season 3 Co-Star-A-Rooney *They meet for the first time *Josh auditions to be Liv's love interest in Voltage. *Josh is smiling and staring at Liv when she is doing her warmups like he finds it funny *Liv seems embarrassed when she, at first, is unaware that Josh is watching her do her warmups *They do warmups together *Josh tells Liv he can't wait to work with her and she says the same to him *They hug *Liv is excited when Josh gets the part *They shake hands when introducing themselves to each other. *They stand really close to each other *They audition together *Josh shows Liv his fancy guy impression and she smiles like she finds it funny. Cowbell-A-Rooney *Josh says bye to Liv after shooting *Liv asks Josh what he's doing *Liv helps Josh fit into Steven's Point *They hang out a lot *Josh asks Liv if Maddie is dating anyone *Liv discovers that Josh likes Maddie and gets really excited *After Josh gets hurt by Dump Truck, Liv is shocked and helps him up, before seeing if he is okay *Liv is shocked and worried when Josh falls into the lockers *Josh says Liv is really sweet for bringing LA to Steven's Point for him, even though he actually doesn't want it *Liv tells Josh the rules of cowbell week *They are watching a sneak peek of the next episode of Voltage together *They have a scene alone *Liv puts her hand on Josh's arm and he's smiling *They stand close together in the Rooney's living room Ask Her More-A-Rooney *They go to an award show in LA together *They both wore fuzzy slippers. *They do a live stream together on voltage *Liv tells Josh to calm down due to the excitement and puts her hand on his shoulder *Josh wants Liv to answer the question about her work on Voltage *They stand really close together on the red carpet *Liv puts her hand on Josh's shoulder when he's acting nervous Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *They work on scenes together where Josh carries Liv *Liv texts Josh *They shot a heart-warming scene together *Liv opens the door to let Josh in *Liv is surprised when Josh says he wants to ask Maddie out *Liv says that Josh is a really great guy *Josh gives Liv a worried, shocked and nervous look when she tells him what Maddie might do to Liv if she goes outside with him *Liv wishes Josh luck *Liv teases Josh about his crush on Maddie *They turn and smile at each other Home Run-A-Rooney *They are seen shooting a scene together in the first scene *Liv teases Josh about his first date with Maddie *Josh tells Liv to stop *Liv says it is no fun teasing Josh when he does it too. *When Josh is dancing, he gets closer to Liv *Liv puts her hand on Josh's shoulder Scoop-A-Rooney *Nancy O'Dell thinks Josh is dating Liv when he is actually dating Maddie *They are in the kitchen *After Maddie and Josh act out a scene, he is staring at Liv and she is smiling *Liv tells Josh (and Maddie) that she will clear up the story about them supposedly dating and he says alright *Josh looks at Liv Choose-A-Rooney *They stand close together *They are both happy and shocked when Johnny proposes to Gemma *Liv has her hand on Josh's chest when looking at Johnny and Gemma *Josh stands close to Liv when he's talking to Maddie *Liv looks at Josh worriedly *When they're standing close together, Liv's leg is pressed right against Josh's *Liv keeps her hand on Josh's chest for a while *Josh looks at Liv Friend-A-Rooney *They shoot a scene together *They are seen talking *Josh is talking about that he has lost his confidence ever since he and Maddie broke up and Liv looks at him guiltily and shifts her eyes to the left like she wants to tell Josh that she interfered with the break up between him and Maddie, but also doesn't want to because he is already so broken. *Liv looks at Josh confusingly *Josh is upset when he learns Liv has paid Joey to be his friend *Liv apologizes to Josh and he accepts it *Liv is really worried about Josh and asks him if he's okay in a worried tone, twice *They have a talk alone *Josh asks Liv to help him *When Josh almost stops breathing, Liv helps him and is really worried *Liv puts her hand on Josh's shoulder *Liv is very apologetic towards Josh *Josh wants a 'best bro' hug from Liv *They group hug with Joey and are next to each other *They are next to each other most of the time *Liv saves Josh's life *When filming a scene, Liv has her hand on Josh's chest. SkyVolt-A-Rooney *They shoot Voltage together *They're standing next to each other *They look at each other *They shoot an emotional scene where Liv is in Josh's arms when SkyVolt dies. Season 4 Ex-A-Rooney *When Joey mentions that Josh and Maddie have ran into each other for the first time since their break up, Liv looks worried and says "Oh no. That must have been so awkward". *Liv isn't sure about impersonating Maddie because it goes against the Twin Code, but probably also because she will be meddling with Josh and Maddie's relationship and doesn't want to hurt Josh again (although she does it anyway). *Josh looks hurt when Liv (as Maddie) says she doesn't want to hang out with him. *Josh gets confused on who is Liv and who is Maddie. *Josh apologises to Liv for not going to the game with her when he thinks she is Maddie. *Liv tells Josh she is herself and Maddie is Maddie. Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They both know Maddie, but for different reasons *They both worked on Voltage *They both have the same friends *They both have blonde hair and green eyes *They're both actors *They both have a dating history *They've both suffered from a broken heart *They both live in LA *They've both cried over someone. (Josh - Maddie; Liv - Holden) *They've both been the ones to suffer the most in a relationship, from a broken heart. 'Differences' *Josh is more unfamiliar with Hollywood than Liv, despite them both living in it for a while. *Josh is male, but Liv is female *Liv is a singer, but Josh isn't *Josh is an athlete, but Liv isn't *It's known that Liv has siblings, but it's unknown if Josh does or not *Josh is from LA, but Liv is from Wisconsin *Liv's hair is a lighter blonde to Josh's Trademarks *'Colour' - Blue: It is the colour of Liv's outfit on Voltage and Josh wears blue quite a lot. *'Episode' - Co-Star-A-Rooney: Josh gets cast as Liv's love interest on Voltage and they become friends. **''Cowbell-A-Rooney: Liv helps Josh fit in at Steven's Point and they become closer friends. **Ask Her More-A-Rooney: They go to an award show together in LA **Friend-A-Rooney'': Liv (and Joey) tries to help Josh get his confidence back as he has lost it due to struggling with his break up with Maddie and Liv saves Josh's life when he forgets how to breathe Trivia *They first met in Co-Star-A-Rooney. *They were co-stars on Voltage. Josh played Liv's love interest *Josh was dating Maddie, who is Liv's sister *Liv helped Josh fit in at Steven's Point in Cowbell-A-Rooney. *Liv likes to tease Josh as seen in Home Run-A-Rooney. *Liv tries to help Josh get his confidence back in Friend-A-Rooney. *Josh comes to Liv for advice as seen in Friend-A-Rooney. *Liv saved Josh's life in Friend-A-Rooney. Shippers Put your name on the list, If you ship Losh! #Xxactingislifexx #Amy50632 #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Rucas1988 #M-Star Maggie Moore Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Liv Category:Pairings with Josh Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Losh Category:Shippers